Sexual Desires of a Shiny Darkrai
by NightwitchDarklaw
Summary: Phoebe is a shiny Darkrai, going through hard times. She does have one thing that cheers her up though, and it's extremely naughty. This is and Anthro story and connected to Sexual Frustrations of a Shiny Suicune (By NeoAlphaDrake), and will not make sense unless that story is read alongside this one. I do not own Pokemon. Game Freak, Nintendo, and the Pokemon Company do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there everyone, I'm NightWitchDarklaw. Most just call me Nightlaw (And by most, I mean the two people I know on this website...), Anyways, this is part of a colab I'm doing with my good friend NeoAlphaDrake. This is supposed to be in the universe of SFoaS and SFoaSS. Keep in mind, though. I AM English, so I may slip in a bit of British vocaulary by accident. So here we go, Sexual Desires of a Shiny Darkrai!**_

 **After School**

I just stormed down the hallway. Ooh, that stupid bitch. My name is Phoebe Shade. I'm a Darkrai, and a very special one at that. I'm Shiny. I have blue fur instead of black, and my eye is green instead of blue. I was walking down to the detention room, because the superintendant, who also happened to be my best friend's mom, sent me down because I called her out on being an asdhole to my friend. She claims it to be a dress code violation, but in all honesty, it was, but I knew why she called me out on it. Ugh, snap out of it, Phoebe. You're going to Detention. Just go there, torment the teacher to hell, and do whatever shit I want. I finally got to the detention room, and I noticed the teacher was already asleep. Perfect. I peeked in, and everyon just looked up at me. I shushed them, and snuck in. I then charged up my hand up with dark-purple energy, and I just held it over the teacher's head. The teacher then jolted awake, and just ran out, screaming. Everyone just cheered for me. "Hmpf...one of my better Nightmares, if I do say so myself..." I said

I sat down, and just kicked my feet up, showing off my new boots. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked back. "Nice job, Phoebe." I then realized who it was. Damian Pendragon. A Yveltal, and my crush. Shit. "Gah!" I yelled, I dropped my feet off my desk, and straightened out my silver hair. "Erm, hey Damian!" I said, blushing like crazy. "Hmpf, what did you make him dream, anyways?" He asked. "Who?" I asked, acting like an idiot. I then realized who he was talking about. "Oh, right, the teacher. Erm... I mqde him dream he was being chased by an army of treavnants...I think..." I said. I would be able to remember if Damian wasn't so damn hot... I kinda just started staring off into his beutiful blue eyes. "Phoebe?" I heard. I just kinda ignored it the first few times I heard it. "Phoebes!" I heard. I snapped out of it. "Huh?!" I shook my head, messing up one of my cat ear-like hair-bulges to come undone. "Oh, sorry abou that..." I said, fixing my hair. "Hey, you wanna go out and get something to eat, after detention?" He asked. I just went into full-on panic mode. "W-what?" I asked, clenching the edge of the desk in panic. "Umm...you okay, Phoebes?" He asked, tilting his head a little. "Umm...yeah, um, food sounds great!" I said, tapping my left foot. "Alright...then..." He said, turning around. Ugh, I blew it... He probobly thinks I'm an idiot now...

 **After Detention**

I smiled at Damian, as I got into my car. He said to meet him at Fire and Ice diner, pretty much the most popular place in the city. And it was owned by my friend's two Aunts. Well, mom's cousins. But still, I knew them. I Drove for about 20 minutes untill I found a parking spot, and pulled in, and I walked inside. I saw Damian already sitting down over in a booth. I just went and sat across from him. "Hey." I said, smiling over at him. "Hey." He said. I then felt a massive wave of heat hit my face. I looked over to my left, to see Amber Storm. The first owner of Fire and Ice diner. "Welcome to Fire and Ice diner, how may I help you?" She said, not looking up from her notepad. "Erm...Amber?" I said, waving a little. She looked up from her notepad. "Oh, Phoebee-eee-eeeee!" She yelled, slipping on the roller skates she was wearing, falling flat on her back. She then stood up flawlessly fast. "I'm Ok! I'm OK!" She yelled, standing up. "Wait, you know her?" Asked Damian "Erm...sorta..." I said, getting a disaproving look from Amber. "She's my friend's first cousin once-removed." I said. Amber just grabbed her notepad off the table. "So what can I get you two?" Asked Amber.

We just sat there, waiting for our food to get here, rather akwardly. "So...Damian..." I asked, twiddling my claw-like fingers. "What made you invite me to have dinner with you..?" I asked. Damian just got nervous all the sudden. "Well, I...uhh..." He said, twiddling his pointer-claws. He then just looked me right in the eyes, and grabbed my hands, causing me to blush. "Phoebe, I have been meaning to ask you since we met in middle school..." He said. Was he going to... "Phoebe? Would you be my girlfriend..?" He asked. I was shocked. I just stared at him. He wanted me to be his girlfriend? This is the guy I have been dreaming about since 7th grade, so I only had one answer. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, so I did the next best thing. I grabbed him by the back of the head, pulled him in, and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first, but he figured it out after a while, and we both kissed. "Aww..." We heard. We jerked our heads up, and saw amber with our food in her hands. "AMBER!" I yelled. She just giggled. "You two are so sweet together..." She said. She then just put our food in front of us. "Here you go, kiddos, it's on the house!" She said. She then skated away before we could say anything. "Well..." I said, twiddling my hair bunch. "That was...rather unexpected..." I said.

 **After Dinner**

I rubbed my stomach. "Damn...I'm stuffed..." I said, sitting up. I then saw Damian going at his 3rd hamburger. "Umm, are you a wyvern, or a pig?" I asked, giving him a weird look. He just looked up. "Sorry, but this food is just so good..." He said. I just crossed my legs and just waited for him to finish. After about 2 more rounds of food, he finally gave up. "Hey, Phoebe..?" Asked Damian. "Yeah?" I asked. He just stood up. "Would you like to come to my house?" He asked. I just blushed. He wanted me to meet his family already?! I paniced and said the first thing that popped into my head. "S-sure..." "Great! I'll give you the address!" He said. He then wrote it down on a napkin, and gave it to me. I just stood up and walked out to my car. No backing out of this now...

I drove for about 20 minutes, when I finally came across a giant mansion. Holy shit. I looked at the napkin. Yup, this was the place. I got out, and locked my car. I then waited in the massive driveway. Damian pulled up abou five minutes later. As soon as he got out, I walked over to him. "What the fuck, Damian!" I yelled. He just stared at me. "What is it...?" He asked. I then pointed at the monsterous house behind him. He turned around, and looked back. "Sigh...look, Phoebe..." He said. "I didn't want you to love me for my money..." He said. I just put my hand on his shoulder, and I just looked at him. "Damian...I don't care about your stupid money..." I said. He just smiled at me, and he threw his arm around my shoulder, and walked me up to his door.

When we got there, he opened up the door and we walked inside. "Moooom! I'm home!" Yelled Damian. I then heard someone walking down the stairs. I looked over at them, and saw a female Zygarde walk down the stairs. She then walked over to us. "Welcome home, sweetheart!" She said. She then hugged Damian. The basalisk woman then looked over at me. And who's this young lady?" She said. Damian held my hand. "Mom, this is my new girlfriend, Phoebe. Phoebe, this is my mother." He said. I shook his mother's hand. "Plesure to meet you, miss Pendragon..." I said. "Oh, please, call me Wendy!" She said. I just smiled at her. She seemed nice enough. "DAMIAN!" We heard. We heard someone stomping down the stairs. A Female Xerneas, that looked about the same age as Damian, stormed over to us, and grabbed Damian's shirt. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back after what you did this morning..." She said through her teeth. "No, I don't. I live here." Said Damian. Wendy just grabbed the Xerneas. "Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" Yelled Wendy at the Xerneas. The Xerneas girl then noticed me. "Who the fuck is this?" She snarled. "This is my girlfriend, Phoebe..." Damian said. "Phoebe, this is my twin sister, Allison..." He said, glaring at Allison. Alison then leaned in to me. "How much is he paying you to stand next to him?" She whispered. Damian heard her, and smacked her across the face. I just glared at her. "He's not paying me anything, bitch..." I said. Damian just walked me up the stairs.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Eventually, Damian walked me to a averagely sized door. "And this is my room." He said. He then opened the door, and showed me his bedroom. It was covered in band posters, his bed was HUGE, and... "No way..." I marveled. I walked over, and looked at what was in the corner. A bass guitar and a drum set. "You play?" I asked. Damian sat on his bed. "Just the drums..." He said. I picked up the bass. "Why do you have a bass then?" I asked. He just looked at me. "I bought it for Allison, but she never learned how to play..." He said. I propped the bass against my stomach and started playing it, and damn good, too. When I finished, Damian just stared. "Wow..." He said. I put the bass down. "You're...wow..." He said. I just sat down right next to him. "My dad taught me...before my parents got divorced..." I said. He just put his hand on my shoulder. "You're the most perfect girl I've ever met..." He said. We just stared at eachother, and then He started to lean in. I realized what he was doing, and I just did the same. We then met in the middle and kissed. We eventually started to make out, and Damian ended up on top of me. We eventually came up for air, and I realized what position we were in. "Oh...erm..." I blushed. Damian just grabbed the back of my head. "You're perfect..." He said. I just smiled. I then moaned a little. His hand was on my breast. He realized that and pulled his hand off. "Oh, Phoebe! I'm so sorr-" I just shushed him. "Touch me there again..." I said. I guided his hand back to my breast. He just clenched it, and I moaned. I moved my hand down to his crotch and started rubbing his cock through his jeans. Oh...fuck..." He said. I slid down to the edge of the bed, and knelt down, and unzipped his pants. "Wait...Phoebe..." He said. "Are you sure you want to do this..?" He asked. I gave him a seductive smile. "Why wouldn't I? I love you..." I said I then pulled down his pants and underwear. I stared at his dick. Holy hell, it was huge. I grabbed it and started stroking him off. He started moaning in pleasure, so I went to the next step further, and I shoved it in my mouth. I just gave him the best blowjob I bet he ever had.

Eventually, when I decided his manhood was erect enough, I climbed onto the bed and stripped down, pulling off my jacket, shirt, jeans, boots, bra, and panties off. I then turned around and presented my pussy to him, doggy-style. "Come on, my big, strong dragon, fuck me like a dog..." I said seductively. Damian then pulled his shirt off, and wrapped his arms around my waste. "You ready...?" He asked. I just smiled. "Born ready..." He then shoved his dick inside my pussy. I just moaned. He then grabbed onto my tits and started thrusting, while he kneaded my breasts. "Oh...FUCK!" I screamed. The feeling of his dick sliding along my pussy walls felt amazing. In and out, in and out. Eventually, my walls started to tighten, and I felt something well up in my womb. "I'm...cumming..." I moaned. I then screamed as my juices leaked out, but Damian kept thrusting. After about 5 minutes, Damian muttered. "I'm...gonna...cum..." He groaned. I pulled off him, turned around, and shoved him on his back. He looked confused, until he saw what I was planning. I wrapped my breasts around his cock and started moving up and down. Eventually he moaned out, and sprayed his white seed all over my face. I licked it all up like it was my only meal in weeks. Eventually, we worked our way under his covers, and he shoved his dick inside my pussy, but didn't thrust. He just held it there. We then fell asleep in eachother's arms. I'm sure he fucked me in his sleep, but who cares? I had the best dream of my life because of that.

 _ **And there we have it, SDoaSD. To get the whole story, read Sexual Frustrations of a Suicune and Sexual frustrations of a Shiny Suicune. Anyways, I'm off. Tah-tah!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Nightlaw here again. Wow, 150 views already? That's insane. Thanks for all the support, and remember to check the favorite and follow box. Anyways, o n with the show.**

 **The next morning**

I woke up, completely out of it. Holy fuck, what happened last night? I stretched, and opened up my eyes, and looked around. Hang on, this isn't my room. I looked around a bit more, and then I looked left, and I saw Damian. I then looked down, and saw that I was naked, and Damian's cock was inside my pussy. "SHIT!" I yelled, pulling the covers above my tits. Damian woke up immediately. "What's wrong?!" He said. He then looked down, and realized the situation. "HOLY HELL!" He yelled. "What the fuck happened last night?!" I yelled. Damian just put his hand on his face. "I have no clue..." He said. I just sat and pondered. "Oh, wait." I said, snapping my fingers, letting the covers drop. "You asked me to be your girlfriend last night...remember?" I asked. He smacked his forehead. "Doy..." He groaned. I just grabbed his shoulder with my left hand. "No regrets...?" I asked. He just looked over and smiled. "No regrets..." He said. I smiled and pulled him in, and we kissed. "You're still the perfect girl, you know...' He said. I just smiled. "I know..." I said. He then reached out, and grabbed my left breast. "Ready for round two...?" He asked. I nodded, and moaned and he kneaded my breast. He then laid on top of me, keeping the covers on top of us, and since his penis was still in my pussy, we skipped the foreplay entirely. He started thrusting inside me, and it felt amazing. He thrusted in faster, causing my pleasure meter to shoot through the roof. After about twenty minutes, I felt the familiar liquidy-bubble welling up in my womb. "I'm...gonna...cum..." I moaned. "Me to..." Groaned Damian. I just let loose, spraying my love juice between his legs. That pushed him over the edge. He drove his cock deep into my pussy and blew his load inside me. He panted, and then he realized what he just did. "Oh god. Phoebe..." His eyes just filled with terror. I looked at him, and smiled. "Don't worry, I've been taking the pill since I was sixteen, it's fine..." I said. "Oh...phew...I thought I was iced for a second." Said Damian. "Ice...DAMMIT!" I yelled. I got off the bed, and put on my panties and bra. "What's wrong?!" Asked Damian. "I'm supposed to be at my friends Ice skating performance in an hour. I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said, pulling on my jeans and t-shirt. "Oh...erm...bye then..." He said, extremely disapointed. "It's fine, I'll bisit tomorrow." I said, pulling him in for a kiss. "Bye!" I yelled, running out the door.

 **45 minutes later**

I pulled up to the ice rink. Made it, with 15 minutes to spare. Fantastic, now I just need to find Hayden and her parents. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of my car, and ran into the rink. As soon as I got in, I looked around, looking for either Hayden or her parents. I eventually saw Hayden, sitting on a bench, getting her skates tied on. I ran over to her to wish her good luck. "Hey Hayden!" I said, smiling and putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled. "Phoebe! You made it!" She yelled, standing up and hugging me. "Whoa, cowgirl. Your skates..." I said. She then looked down, and realized that as soon as she let go of me, she would fall and hurt herself. I helped her back onto the bench so that she wouldn't fall flat on her back. "Thanks, Phoebe..." She said. She got her skates off, and stood up. "So what do you think of my new dress?" She said. She then twirled around, showing off a blue-ice colored skating outfit that she had made herself. "Wow, it's amazing..." I said, smiling at her. She just giggled, and sat back down. I sat down next to her. "So how was last night for you?" Hayden asked. I just blushed a little. "Well...it was...erm...interesting to say the least..." I said. Hayden just smiled, and shoved me a little. "Nuh-uh. You were with a boy last night, weren't you?!" She asked, smiling. "What?! No! of course not...Ugh, is it that obvious..?" I asked. She just smiled. "So who's the lucky guy?" She asked, putting both her hands on my shoulder. "Well..." I choked. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth. "Wait...was it Damian?" She asked. I just forced a smile and nodded. "Get OUT girl!" She said, shoving me a little again. "You finally made your move. I'm proud!" She said. I just blushed even more. "So, what did you two do last night? Party a little, go get something to eat.." Asked Hayden, gesturing dancing with her arms. "Well...we..erm..." I started. I then realized how many children were around, so I made a ring with my left claw and pushed my finger in and out of it, to signify that we had sex. "What. No. You didn't." Said Hayden, dumbfounded and a bit jealous as the same time. I just nodded. Then the loudspeaker went on. "All skaters, please report to the locker rooms for final preparations." "Well, I have to go, I guess..." Said Hayden, standing up. She then turned around to pick up her skates, and pointed at me. "This isn't over, you know." She said. She then walked towards the locker room. I just stood up and looked for Hayden's parents. They said they'd save a seat for me.

 **1 hour later**

I watched as a small team of kindergarteners skated off the rink, as their routine had ended. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked over. It was Hayden's dad. "Hayden's up next, just so you know." He said. I smiled at him. "Thanks Mr. Justice." I said. I then turned around. The loudspeaker came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, It's time for skater number seven, Hayden Justice!" I just watched as Hayden skated out into the center of the rink. The music started, and Hayden started to skate around like she had been practicing the past month or so. about halfway in, I heard a phone ring, and I looked where the sound was coming from. It was Hayden's mom's phone. I tapped her shoulder, and she glared over at me. I put my pointer-claw on my mouth and shushed her, telling her to turn off her phone. I went back to watching, and about a couple minutes later, Hayden looked over and smiled at us. I waved at her. The look on her face then turned from joy to confusion in a heartbeat, still staring at us. I then noticed she was making a beeline for the wall, and I stood up to warn her. She then collided headfirst into the glass wall. Everyone in the entire audience started laughing at her. She stood up, and looked over at me. I was mortified. I wasn't even sure she was ok. She then skated off the ice, bawling her guts out. What caused her to lose focus like that? I thought that maybe it was looking at me, but I saw her face change a moment before she collided into the wall. I looked to my right, and saw her dad. But that was it. Her mom was gone. I stood up to look for her, and I noticed she was atop the bleachers, blabbing away on her cell phone. That just made me snap. I stormed up the stairs and heard a little of her conversation. "Yes, I know the school is low on staff, but that doesn't matter, we just can't hire anyone." She was talking about her stupid job instead of watching her daughter. That cold-hearted bitch. I walked up, and snatched her cell phone out of her hands, and put it up to my ear. "I'm sorry, the superintendent is busy, she'll have to call you back later." I said. I then hung up and shoved her phone in my pocket. "Hey! Give that back!" She said, reaching for my jacket. I just backed away, then smacked her across the face. "What is WRONG with you?!" I yelled, grabbing her blouse, and pulling her towards me. "You came here to watch your daughter impress you, and all you can think about is your stupid-ass career!" I yelled. She was about to say something again, and I smacked her across the face again. "Shut up! I bet you didn't even know Hayden just humiliated herself and probably hurt herself because she saw you not paying attention to her. LIGHTEN UP!" I yelled. I then pulled her phone out of my pocket, held it out, and dropped it on the concrete path above the bleachers, most likely shattering the screen. "Whoops." I said. I then saw Hayden's dad walk up the stairs, with Coltan, Hayden's younger brother. Her dad just glared at her mom, and Coltan flipped her off, something I taught him how to do. They then both stormed off, and I just followed them, leaving Hayden's mom to pull her shit together.

 **That night**

I sat in my room, pondering what happened today. I couldn't believe Hayden's mom would do something like that. What an asshole. I heard Haden crying. Our rooms are right on top of each other, and connected by the fire escape, so we could visit each other frequently. I just sat there, listening to her cry her guts out. I then heard a small bark behind me, and I looked behind me to see Borris, my dad's Houndour. He belonged to my dad before my parents got divorced, and my dad left Borris with me to keep me company when my mom was busy. Borris had a chew toy in his mouth, and he wanted to play. "Sorry boy, not today..." I said, rubbing his head. He just sagged his head, dropped the toy, and laid down on my lap. I just listened to Hayden cry for about ten minutes, when I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" I asked, running my claw down Borris's back. "Hello? Phoebe?" I heard. It was Damian. "Hi Damian..." I said. "Hey, you wanna go out tonight or something?" I heard him say. "I would love to..." I said, but then I heard Hayden crying again. "...But I can't. I have something to take care of tonight..." I said, thinking about Hayden. "Oh, alright then...how about tomorrow?" He asked. "That's fine. Now I have to go now. Bye!" I said. "Bye..." He said. I then hung up, and opened up my window. I then hopped out, and climbed down the fire escape. As soon as I got down a floor, I opened up Hayden's window, and leaned in. She was clenching her broken nose, bawling her guts out. "Hayden? You okay..?" I asked. She turned to her window, and glared at me. "Fuck off..." She said. Wow, she never said that word. She must have been upset. I climbed into her room, closing the window behind me. I felt like I should try and cheer her up. "Come on, Hayden. What happened today wasn't right, but there's no reason to cry..." I put my claw on her shoulder. She just swiped it off, obviously still pissed. "You don't know what it's like having a mom who doesn't pay attention..." She said, wiping some blood from her nose. "You're fucking with me, right?" I asked sarcastically. She sniffed a little and looked over at me. "My mom is so focused on hating my dad, she doesn't spend ANY time with me. At least your dad is still around." I said. My parents had divorced a year ago, and I was stuck living with my mom. The only thing I had left of my dad's was Borris. But then I smelled something. It smelled...intoxicating. I gave it a couple seconds, and then I knew what that smell was. Hayden was a queen now. She's in heat. That's probably why she's so irritable right now. I just decided to let my instincts take over. "Oh, wait. **I** know what will cheer you up..." I said, scooting closer to her. "Knock it off, Phoebe..." She whined. I then wrapped my arms around her, and drove my hand down her panties. Lace, not bad. I then used my pointer-claw to rub her clit. "Come on, queenie. I can tell you're in heat, little pussy cat..." I said very lewdly. Hayden blushed. "Phoebe..." She moaned. I then put my pointer-claw on her mouth to shush her. "Shh..." I said. I then started to circle my claw, trying to arouse her. "Ngh...Phoebe..." She moaned out. I then pulled out of her panties, and I yanked off her shirt. I then untied her bra, and dropped it. Damn, she had nice breasts. I then put my hat into the ring and pulled off my shirt and jacket, showing my violet-furred tits. I then turned her around, and I pushed our breasts together "See..? Don't you feel better already..?" I asked. Hayden just moaned in pleasure. "Hmm...alright, time for part two..." I said. I then yanked down her sleeping trousers and undid her panties. I then pulled off everything that wasn't already off, and laid down Hayden. I then Laid on top of her. "Come on, Hayden, lighten up..." I teased. She finally gave into the pleasure. "Fuck me...I want to feel your pussy on mine..." She groaned out. I smiled the widest smile I could. "If you insist, queenie..." I teased. I then kneeled up, picked up her knees, and started to dry-hump her. "Oh...yes..." She moaned. I just kept pushing our pussies together over and over again, until I could barely take it anymore. "Fuck..." Groaned Hayden. I laid her down, and put her in a spread-eagle position. I did the same, and lined up our pussies together, and I started moving my pelvis. Our pussies slid across each other so perfectly, it was like magic. We just kept grinding and grinding, pushing our woman parts together. I then felt my womb building up with my juices again. "Hayden...I'm...gonna...cum.." I gasped. We kept bumping our pussies together. "Lets do it...pant...together..." Hayden groaned. We then both Screeched at the top of our lungs, spraying out cum all over Hayden's bed. We both panted like dogs, gasping for air, when we heard something that made our hearts skip a beat. "Well, I hope you two enjoyed that..." We bolted our heads towards Hayden's door, and her dad of all people was watching us. DAD!" Yelled Hayden, covering us up with her juice-covered covers. "Dad, this is NOT what it looks-" Hayden panicked. Her dad just raised his hand, shushing her. "I'm okay with it..." He said. "what..?" We both yelled in confusion. "It's fine, you two. In fact, both your mothers have had sex with each other, believe it or not..." He explained. "WHAT?!" We both yelled. Hayden's mom had sex with mine?! He just nodded. "I'm completely fine with this, just don't be near as loud hext time..." He said. He then walked back to his room, leaving me and Hayden a bit dumbstruck.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! I'm in London as I'm writing this, so it may be a bit delayed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and be sure to check out Sexual Frustrations of a Shiny Suicune if you want more of this wonderful story. Also, no sex this time. This chapter has a special meaning to me. Anyways, let's get this done, shall we?**_

 **The next day, after school**

I walked down the hallway, towards my locker. As soon as I got to my locker and opened it, someone grabbed me, and picked me up, bridal style. I was a bit surprised, but then I looked up, and saw it was Damian. "Hey Phoebe." He said, smiling. I just smiled, pulled him in, and we kissed. He put me down, and I turned towards my locker to put away my English homework (Like it was ever coming out again...). "Hey Phoebe...?" I heard. I turned around. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked, kicking my locker shut behind me. "Have you seen the posters around the school yet...?" He asked. I had no idea what he was talking about. "No..." I said, my voice raising an octave. He just pulled something out of his backpack and handed it to me. I looked at it. Prom. I looked up. "Damian..?" I asked, blushing a little. "Do you...erm...wanna go with me...maybe..?" He asked, holding his arms behind his back. "Damian..." I said, smiling. I grabbed his shoulder. "You didn't even need to ask. Of course I'll go with you..." I said. He looked up, and we hugged each other. We separated, and just kissed. After kissing, I asked him a question. "Wanna come to detention with me and torment the teacher?" I asked. "You bet, my little devil..." He said.

 **A few hours later**

Damian was at my house, and we were playing video games. "YES! Get no-scoped son!" I yelled, as I had killed Damian's character across the map without using a scope. "Rrgh! You suck!" He said, frustrated as hell. He looked then over at me. "But I still love you." He said, smiling at me. We went back to the game, but about halfway through the game, my phone rang. I saw it was a video chat request. "Who is it?" Asked Damian. I shrugged, and answered it. All the sudden, another Darkrai appeared on the screen. "Hey sweetheart!" He said. "Daddy! Hi!" I said, excited to see my father. My father was Raiden Shade, a Darkrai, like me, but not shiny. "What's up, daddy?" I said, still excited. "Hey, Phoebe. I have a surprise for you, sweety!" He said. Before I could say anything, I heard a knock on the door. I walked around the couch and to the door to answer it. I opened it up, and saw who it was. "Daddy!" I yelled, hugging my father. "Hey, pumpkin!" He said, picking me up and hugging me. "Hmpf, asshole..." I heard. I looked behind me, and saw my mother walking by with a laundry basket. I looked back at my father. "Sigh...I see your mother hasn't changed at all..." He said, scratching the back of his head in uncomfort. I then saw Damian, just watching the whole thing unfold. "Oh, daddy!" I said, running over and standing up Damian. "This is my boyfriend, Damian!" I said, introducing my boyfriend to my father. "Your boyfriend, huh?" He said, his curiosity piqued. "Hello, mister Shade." Said Damian to my dad, smiling. "Hmm...May I speak to you, privately?" Asked my father. "Umm...s-sure..." Said Damian, a bit nervous. He walked outside the apartment with my father into the hallway.

I ran to the door, and leaned in just enough to hear, but not be seen. I heard something thump against the wall, quite hard at that. "Alright, jackass. You think you can just date my daughter right off the bat?!" Asked my father. "N-no, Mister-" Damian started, a bit nervous. "Sir. For you, it's sir. Got it?" Said my father, posing it as a demand instead of a question. "Y-yes sir..." He said, obviously extremely terrified of my father. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer truthfully, or I'll know. Alright?" Asked my father. Damian just nodded. "How long have you known Phoebe?" Asked my father. "7th grade, sir..." Said Damian. "How long have you been together?" My father asked. "A week, sir." Said Damian. My father just stood there forba second. "All righ, one more question." Said my father. Damian just gulped. "Have you had sex with Phoebe before?" He asked. I heard silence. "Uhm..." Damian hesitated. "Answer the Arceus-damned question!" Yelled my father. "Once!" Said Damian. I heard silence again, and peeked out the doorway. My father let Damian go. "Hmpf...you remind me alot of myself when I was your age..." Said my father, leaning against the wall. "You can date Phoebe, but..." Started my father. He then pointes his finger two inches away from Damian's nose. "If you so much as hurt my baby girl, I will end you. Kapeesh?" My father said. "Y-yes sir!" Said Damian. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk." My father said. They both started walking back. I darted back, and sat on the couch, hoping they didn't notice me. Damian walked in first, and my father second. "Hey, what did you two talk about?" I asked, acting like I didn't know anything about what they talked about. "Your dad told me-" He stopped. My dad had kicked him in the ankle. "That...that erm...was excited that we were dating...heh..." He said, giving a fake smile. "O...kay then..." I said, tossing Damian his controller.

 **The next week, At school**

I was in the middle of the big slow dance with Damian, and we were killing it. I was wearing my black dress with silver sparkles, and Damian was wearing a suit that we had gone and bought him earlier today. "You're amazing at this..." He said, smiling at me. "Yeah, but you're better..." I said, as Damian dunked me and made me face horizontally with my left leg still on the ground. He lifted me up, and we danced around a little bit more. About a quarter of the way through the song, I saw Hayden and Solityn walk in. I waved to them, but I don't think Hayden noticed me. I just shrugged it off and kept dancing. Once the music ended, everyone just scattered with their dates. Me and Damian just went over to get something to eat. "Hey, Damian?" I asked. He looked over at me. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked. I smiled, and leaned in to hug him. "How much do you love me?" I asked, looking up at my much taller boyfriend. "More than the sun itself..." He said. We smiled, but then we heard yelling over behind us. We looked over and saw Hayden and Solityn, Hayden's boyfriend since 4th grade, yelling at each other. We got closer to hear what was going on. "Nat, enjoy your night..." Said Solityn, looking at Natalee, his sister. "And Hayden." He said, looking at Hayden. "We're done. He said. Hayden just stared at him. I saw tears run down her face, and she ran out of the gym, bawling. Solityn then just stomped off towards the hallway. I just snapped in anger, and ran towards him.

I caught up with him in the locker area. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, pissed off. "Hayden, I said-" He didn't get to finish before I clocked him right in the face. I punched him again right in the chin, grabbed his tux, and forced him against the locker. "What the fuck is WRONG with you?!" I yelled, clenching his jacket harder. "Phoebe! Get off-" I smacked him right in the face. "Shut up, asshole! You have no right to talk!" I yelled, my claws tearing a hole in his jacket, my grip was so hard. He stared at me in fear, until we heard something behind me. "Phoebe! Enough!" I turned around, and saw Hayden's mom. She walked over to me, and forced me off Solityn. "Detention, Phoebe." She said. "WHAT?!" I yelled. Yeah I went to detention after school no matter what, but I didn't earn it this time. "Miss Justice, you don't understand, Solitan, he-" She cut me off. "Phoebe, you're not allowed to punish others for their behavior!" She said. I just groaned as loud as I could. Solityn gave me a smug look, the bastard. "However..." Hayden's mom said. She turned around and kneed Solityn in the gut, czusing him to keel over. "I AM allowed to administer punishments." She said. She kneeled down, and lifted up Solityn's chin. "THAT'S for breaking my little girl's heart, you souless fucker." She said, dropping his chin on the tile. She stomped off, and I ran up next to her. "Damn, Deelia..." I said, extremely impressed. "I didn't know you were such a badass." She looked over at me, as we were about the same height. "I grew up with two older brothers. I have to be tough..." She said. "Wait, you had brothers?" I asked. "Mhm. Jordan and Seth. Both were big and strong, but they were both morons." She said. "Anyways, I have to go find Hayden. Could you help me?" She asked, looking around the hallway. "Erm... Sure." I said. I then remembered that I left Damian out on the dance floor. "Umm, I have to go explain to my boyfriend what happened, then I'll come and help." I said. Deelia just nodded.

 **The next day**

We had found Hayden out in front of the school, bawling her guts out the night before, so I drove her and her mom home. The next day, after school, I didn't see her at all. In fact, I din't see her until after school, in front of her locker, stress eating. Again. I went over to her, and saw that she had just gone through an entire bag of candy. She was just opening another one when I snatched it out of her hands. "Hayden, you can't just eat whenever something stresses you out! You'll get fat!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips. I threw her candy bag back into her locker. She just looked up at me with the blankest expression I had ever seen. "Well?!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air. She just let a tear drop, she lowered her head, and started bawling. I felt bad about making her cry, so I slumped down next to her and started rubbing her back. "Hayden...come on...sol is a complete asshole, he shouldn't have done that to you..." I said, trying to comfort my best friend. "Anyways, I'm off to detention. I'll see you later." I said, standing up.

Just as I was about to walk into the detention room, I heard yelling. I turned my head towards the sound, and saw Natalee, yelling at Solityn. "You asshole! I can't believe what you did to Hayden!" She said, yelling at her brother. "Natalee, you know two sets of siblings can't be together. It's wrong!" Argued Solityn. Natalee then grabbed Solityn and forced him up against the lockers. "Solityn Bartholomew Alpha VI, you will Listen to me." She said, looking extremely pissed. At this point, I was just watching, completely forgetting about Detention. "Natalee, I-" Natalee then smacked him across the face. "What is wrong with you?! Tell me ONE good reason you can't love Hayden anymore!" She yelled, dropping him. "I...I..." He stuttered. Then, she just sat down. "I don't know. I screwed up..." He said. He then started crying. Natalee sat down next to her brother. "Natalee...What do I do?" He asked, tears rolling down his eyes. I just decided to walk over and talk to them "You know...she misses you too." I said, leaning against the lockers. They both jumped a little in surprise, and looked up. "I can help. Go behind the school, and I'll get her behind there with you." I said. Solityn looked up. "Y-you...mean it? You'll help me?" He said, wiping his tears. I just shook my head. "I'm only doing this for Hayden's sake. Not for you, got it?" I said, folding my arms. "Sniffle...g-got it." He said. He stood up and walked off. "Alright, here I go..." I said, running back to Hayden's locker.

I ran to where Hayden was, and once I got there, Hayden was still bawling. I used shadow sneak, and turned myself invisible. I walked over, and dropped a note I wrote on my way, telling her to go behind the school. My work was done. I walked off, and once I was out of Hayden's view, I made myself visible again. Done.

 **The scene with Raiden wasn't originally there. It was actually the last thing I wrote. Me and NeoAlphaDrake were originally gonna scrap Raiden. But something happened in the process of writing this. On Nov. 18, 2015, 6:21 AM, my dad passed away to to a drug overdose not of his fault. The death of my father made me want to bring back Raiden, so that me in another world could still have a father still at least. So this chapter of SDoaSD is dedicated to my dad. I hope you're happy in whatever world you're in now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. 1000 views. Wow. This story has a bigger following then SFoaSS, this fic's sister story. Which makes me have to say this, make sure to check out Sexual Frustrations of a Shiny Suicune if you want the full story. And also, for reference, _Italics mean memories,_ While underlines mean a perspective change. ****_Anyways,_ this idea was given to me by my good friend Zyxa. Thanks bro! :)**

 **After school**

Hayden and I were climbing up the fire escape to our apartments, as the elevator was broken. "So, Phoebe?" Asked Hayden. I looked over. "Yeah, Hayden?" I asked. We turned as we climbed another ladder. "What DID cause your parents to break up?" She asked, throwing her backpack over her other shoulder. I just stopped, and pondered for a minute. "I...honestly don't know...I...hmm..." I sat down, pondering about what could have caused my parents to hate each other so much. "I can't just ask my mom, or she'll kill me or something..." I said, twiddling my thumbs. I stood back up, and saw that Hayden was already up a floor of ladders. "Try and catch me, slowpoke!" She said, climbing up another ladder. "Oooh, you little ass..." I grumbled, charging up the ladder to catch up with her. Eventually, I charged up the stairs leading up to Hayden's bedroom window, and saw her leaning against her window. "Took you long enough..." She said, giving me the cheekiest smile I've ever seen. "You dirty fucking cheater!" I said, stomping over to her. As she opened up, she turned around and stopped me. "Umm, you can't hang out today..." She said, stopping me. "Wha- why?" I asked, a bit bewildered. She just put her hands on her shoulder. "Because I'm going to ballroom dancing lessons tonight." She said. I snarfed a little. "B-ballroom...?" I said, snickering. I started laughing my guts out. I swear I almost died of lack of air. "Are you done yet?" Asked Hayden, folding her arms in annoyance. "Yeah...sniff...hoo hoo.." I was still snickering a bit. "For your information..." Said Hayden, putting her hands back on her hips. "Solityn signed us up." She said, giving me a smug look. I still laughed a little. "It's still funny..." I said, wiping a tear out of my eye. "Well, at least Sol has interest in me. What do you and Damian do together?" Hayden asked, giving me an even smugger look. "Well we...we...uhm...he took me out to eat once..." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Hmpf, I knew it. We're a cuter couple!" Mocked Hayden, as she smacked right abovd her chest and raised her arms diagonally. "Suck it, Bitch." She said. I just growled at her. "At least me and Damian have had sex!" I boasted. "Hmpf...so?" Asked Hayden. It took me a second, but I realized what she meant by that. "No...You didn't..." I said. Hayden just smiled. "Anyways, I need to go get in my dress. Bye!" She said. I then remembered something. "Hey, isn't you're birthday party tonight..?" I asked. Hayden just nodded. "Mhm. After our ballroom lessons." She said. I just nodded. "Alright. Who's coming?" I asked. Hayden pondered for a sec. "Hmm...you...Solly...Lilly...Nat...and...I think that's it..." She said. She then climbed into her room, closing the window behind her. Ugh, "Cuter Couple"? What bullshit.

I climbed up to my apartment, and opened up the window, and climbed in. I then walked to my bedroom door. I opened the door, and as soon as I did, I heard probably the loudest and most obnoxious sound ever. My mother's voice. "Oh, yeah? Well, see if I ever let you here again!" I heard. I looked over, and saw her on the phone. "She's too perfect for you to be around her, asshole!" She said, yelling into the phone. She was silent for a few seconds, and she lifted the phone off her ear, keeping the speaker near her mouth. "Oh yeah? Try me you stupid bastard!" She yelled slamming the phone back onto the hook. She then looked over and saw me as I threw my backpack on the couch. "Oh, hey sweetheart!" She said, smiling as if that conversation she just had never happened. My mom was a Crecelia, so she was pretty beautiful, Unfortunately, she was also a snobby bitch. "Mom..? Who was that?" I asked, folding my arms. My mom just flicked a bit of blonde hair out of her face. "Oh, that? Just someone from...erm...work..." She said, smiling a fake smile. I wasn't buying it. "It was dad, wasn't it?" I asked, folding my arms. My mom just groaned. "Okay, fine. He called asking if he could visit you. Being the responsible mother I am, I told him to fuck off." She said, walking to the couch to sit down. "WHAT?!" I shrieked, stomping my foot. My mother looked over at me. "Sweety, your father is an arse. He doesn't love me or you. Now go off and hang out with Hayden, alright?" She said, flipping on the television. "Mom! I wanted to see dad! What the fuck?!" I yelled, clenching my fists in anger. She just ignored me, so I stomped over and turned the TV. My mom just got pissed. "Phoebe Bonnie Luna! you did NOT just disobey me, did you?!" She yelled, standing up in anger. I folded my arms. "My name is Phoebe Shade. You know this." I said, stating my true name. My mom just got pissed, and smacked me right across the face, and grabbed my shirt. "Phoebe. You're no longer known by that. Now shape up or so help me I will make sure you never see your boyfriend again." She said, glaring at me. I just stood there in silence. She let go of me. "Mention your father again, and I'll never let you out of this house." She said, sitting back down andturning the TV back on. I just stormed to my room. I slammed the door, and stomped over to my window, opened it up, and hopped onto the fire escape. I climbed down a floor, and looked into Hayden's room through her window. She was in only her panties. I knocked on her window, and she looked over. She got surprised, and covered up her breasts. I motioned she opened her window now, but she shook her head. I then pulled off my shirt and bra, showing my breasts too, to make her feel less uncomfortable. She then just kinda pondered, and walked over and opened up her window. I shoved it open, and jumped inside. "What is it, Phoebe? I'm naked!" She said, still a bit embarrassed that she was only in her underwear. "Ugh, my mom is an asshole!" I yelled, plopping myself on her bed. She looked really pissed for a second, but then I started crying my guts out. Her face loosened up, and she sat down, rubbing my bare back. "What's wrong, Phoebe?" She asked, rubbing my bare back. "Sniff...my mom...hic...said that I can't see my dad..." I said, sniffing up a massive amount of snot. Hayden just kept rubbing my back. "Phoebe..." She said. Then, I had an idea. I just snapped upwards. "You know what, I'm fine..." I said, standing up. Hayden was confused. "What do you mea-" She stopped. "Wait a minute. Phoebe, what are you planning?" She asked, a bit nervous. "Oh, me? Nothing." I said, walking towards the window. Hayden grabbed my silver hair. "Phoebe, you only go 0 to 60 like this when you have something evil planned. What are you thinking?" She said, very concerned. "Nothing! Now let go-" We heard the door open, and Solityn peeked his head in. "Hey Hayden? You ready to-" He saw us both, no shirts on, with Hayden in her panties and me in my jeans. "What in the name of-" He started, but stopped. "You know what, I'm just not gonna ask..." He said, closing the door. Hayden looked over at me angrily. "Great, now I have to explain this!" She said, but by the time she did, I closed her window, and got my shirt and bra, climbing up the fire escape. My mom was in for a "treat" after Hayden's party.

 **That Night**

I was leaning against Hayden's kitchen table. Everyone was slow dancing. Everyone except me had a date. Fan-Fucking-tastisc. Coltan and Natalee were dancing, Hayden and Sol were dancing, Lilly even brought Josh, her boyfriend. Why didn't I think to invite Damian?! Ugh... I was just drinking down some coffee I had bought at the coffee shop at the bottom floor of our apartment. I drank down about half my cup, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over, and saw Hayden's mom. "Hey...You alright...?" She asked. I just sighed. "Yeah...I guess..." I said, taking another sip of my coffee. She just rubbed my back. "Look...you didn't know you needed a date...It's fine..." She said. I just kept quiet, and took another sip of coffee. Deelia then went and asked Hayden something. They then walked out. "Geeze...I hope Hayden isn't in trouble..." I thought to myself. I then noticed that Sol was just sitting by himself, as Hayden had just left. I decided to go and talk to him. I sat next to him. "Hey Solityn..." I said, smiling at him. He just looked over. "Hey..." He said. Damn, this was getting awkward. "So...you and Hayd's are back together..?" I asked. He just nodded. I then blushed a little. "Hey...sorry 'bout tearing your tux..." I said. He just smiled. "It's fine. My mom has tons of money. It's fine..." He said. He scratched his head. "This is getting kinda awkward...isn't it..." He said. I just stood up. "Yup...It is..." I said. I then grabbed my coffee, and walked into Hayden's room to get to the fire escape. "Bye guys! I need to head home!" I said. "Bye Phoebe!" Said Lilly. Everyone else just kinda awkwardly waved. I went to the window and climbed down. Time for my mom's "Mommy-Daughter" Time...

 **Later**

I was outside my mom's room. She's gonna regret what she did to me this afternoon. She was In her night gown, working on her computer, so I needed to wait for her to be done, or else I would shatter her computer. After about 30 minutes, she closed the laptop, and put it on her bedside table. Perfect, time to make magic happen. I leaned in a little, and saw my mom about to fall asleep. Time to use my psychic attack, a move my dad taught me. My eyes glowed, I thought about her stuck in place, and she stopped. "What the..." She said. She attempted to move, but she couldn't. I then thought about her going spread eagle, and her legs spread unwillingly. "What in the name of Arceus is going on?!" She yelled. I then decided that it was show time. I leaned in my mother's doorway, completely naked. "Hello, mother." I said, giving a devilish smile. My mom looked over at me. "Phoebe? What the fuck is hapening?!" She asked, still paralyzed in place with a fearful look on her face. I just hopped into her bed, staring her down. "Oh, a little something called "revenge," mommy..." I said, giving an angry smile. My mother looked even more horrified. I then used X-Scissor to slash my mom's night gown into shreds, leaving her naked as I was. I then grabbed her legs, and looked seductively at my mother. "I wonder...how did dad knock you up? Doggy style, or like this?" I asked, about to shoved my claw into my mom's snatch, as she gasped. I then moved up, and groped her breast, causing her to groan. I then squeezed her nipple, and started to suck it. She looked up at me with a "Please...Stop..." Look. "Aww...Is mommy feeling good? Is my claw too much? Is she gonna cum..?" I said, taunting her. She just Growled at me. "Grr...you're...gonna...be...in...so much...ngh...trouble...when I...pant...get unfrozen..." She said, struggling a ton. I just smiled evilly, and scoffed. "Hmpf...since when am I NOT in trouble, mom?" I said, fingering harder. She just growled. "Now YOU'RE the one in the hole...Like mother, like daughter, huh?" I said, fingering even harder. After about 20 minutes, my mom came, screaming out. I then laughed. "What a sissy, cumming after 5 minutes? I feel bad for dad...he could have done MUCH better in a girlfriend..." I said, taunting her even more. "Grr...you little spoiled brat...I oughta..." She started. I then thought of her mouth sticking shut, and she just stopped talking. She then tried to scream through her sealed shut mouth. "Mmm! Mmm hmm mmm-mmm!" She yelled, her mouth moving, still shut. "Quiet, princess." I snapped. She just stopped.

I then thought of her getting up on her four legs, and she unwillingly got up, and presented her pussy to me. Time for the big guns. I went into my mother's top dresser drawer, and opened it up. She then started screaming through her shut mouth. She then forced her mouth open. Impressive. "Phoebe! Get away from that drawer!" She yelled. I used psychic to make her look away from me. I then pulled something out, and kneeled onto the bed. My mother looked behind, and looked in horror as I had shoved a double dildo into my pussy, making it look like I had grown a cock. My mother had tears running down her eyes. "Phoebe...please...I'll never cross you again...just please don't do this..." She said, crying a little. I growled in anger, pushing the dildo into her womanhood, prodding it. "Phoebe, please! You stop this right now! What has your mother ever done to her daughter!?" My mother screamed, begging for mercy. I just clenched her ass-cheeks and smashed the fake dick right into her asshole. She moaned in both pleasure and pain. That's when I decided to let all hell break loose. "Grr...you're never THERE for me! You always...ngh...treat me like shit because I'm like dad! WHY DO YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH?! YOU JUST ABANDONED HIM AND ME!" I exploded. My mother just stayed silent. "And now... I'm gonna make you sorry for it...!" I said, thrusting harder. Eventually, we both came, blowing our juices everywhere. I then stare at my mother, giving her my evilest smile, and force her to lay on her back spread-eagle. I then positioned my "cock" In front of her pussy, and slowly slid it in. After I get about halfway in, my mother starts to scream. "Wait! Wait! Phoebe! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" She yelled. I stopped sliding in. I decided to go with this. "Hmm...then why did you break up with dad..? Huh?" I questioned, glaring at her with crazy-eyes. My mother just looked up at me. "Sweetheart...I...didn't know you felt this way...I..." She then let a few tears loose. "I feel like you should know...what happened...the night I broke up with your father..." She said. I just growled. "Yeah, no kidding!" I said through my teeth. My mother began explaining.

 **1 year prior (Phoebe's mother's perspective)**

 _I got home from work, looking around. "Hey Raiden! I'm home!" I yelled. I walked into the living room, and saw Phoebe wasting away on that stupid video game system she has. "Hi mom..." She said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Phoebe, when are you going to lay off that stupid game?" I asked, questioning why my daughter didn't act her age or gender. She just groaned. "Mooom...we had this conversation already..." She whined, still not taking her eyes off the screen. "Ugh...have you seen your father?" I asked. Phoebe just shrugged. "Nope, haven't seen him since this morning..." She said. I walked to my room, opening the door. Nope, not in here. I walked out, looking for him. I then saw a note on the fridge that wasn't there before. I went and got it, and muttered what it said under my breath. "Liana, I'm off visiting an old friend. Be back tomorrow. -Raiden" It said. What?! I crumpled then note in anger, and just kicked the fridge, almost shattering my toe. That forgetful ass... He forgot what today was... I stormed through the living room towards my bedroom, kicking every piece of furniture as I walked along. Phoebe looked back. "Mom? You okay..?" She asked, finally taking her eyes off the action on the screen. "No, I'm not fucking OKAY!" I yelled, glaring at my daughter. I just ran into my room, bawling my guts out. Raiden completely forgot our 19th anniversary. What an asshole. I just cried and cried, hoping the tears would wash away my sorrow. But they never did. They only instituted anger and hate towards my husband. He was going to get it tomorrow..._

 ** _The next day_**

 _"Hey! I'm home!" I heard. He was in for a real nasty beating. I glared over at him from the kitchen, and he just looked at me, confused that I was angry. "Daddy!" Phoebe ran, hugging her dad. Ugh. "Hey, pumpkin!" He said, picking up Phoebe like he did when she was a child. I just grunted, and went back to making Phoebe lunch. Raiden then put down his daughter, and walked over to the kitchen leaning against the table. "Hey, beautiful..." He said, reaching out to hug me. I then jammed a knife into the wooden countertop about an inch in, splitting the wood. "Touch me, and I'll break you..." I said, clenching the knife with all my might. He just backed away. "Whoa...what's wrong?" He asked. I just glared at him, and he saw my eyes. Bloodshot. From crying. All last night. "Liana? What happened last night?" He asked, about to stroke my crescent-shaped Hair. I just smacked his hand away. "Don't play dumb with me, you bastard!" I yelled, glaring hard at him. He just backed away. "Do you have ANY Idea what yesterday was?!" I yelled. Raiden just looked horrified. "Uhm...November twenty-fir-" He stopped, realizing his mistake. "Oh, shit..." He said, face palming himself. "Sweetheart...I'm sorry..I-" I smacked him right across the face, grabbed his shirt, and yanked him forward. "You'd better be. This is the 5th year in a row you've forgotten our anniversary, asshole!" I yelled, smacking him again. He just looked at me. "Is our marriage really important to you anymore?!" I questioned. He just stuttered. "L-Liana..I...I...I..I'm..." I threw him on the ground, and kicked him in the shin. "Get out..." I mumbled. Raiden just stared up at me in horror. "W-what..?" He frightfully asked. I turned up the volume little. "I said GET OUT! You're not welcome here anymore! OUT!" I screamed. Raided just stood up, trying to intimidate me. "No. I'm not leaving you or my daughter. You two are too important to me!" He yelled. I grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and dragged him to the door, and I threw him out. "Then you should have thought about that before you blew me off..." I said. He just looked up at me from the ground. "Your stuff will be out here in one hour. If you don't come and get it then, It's mine." I said, slamming the door. As soon as I did, I turned around, and saw Phoebe holding Borris, our dog, in her arms. She just stared at me in horror. "Mom...how could you..." She said, tears running down her face. I just looked at her, and left to go and collect my ex-husband's things._

 **1 Hour later**

 _I was sitting outside the apartment, watching Raiden gather his things. "Faster." I snarled. He just looked up at me, and cleaned up faster. The door opened, and Phoebe walked out, holding Borris. I looked at her, and she dropped Borris at Raiden's feet. "Here, dad...Borris is yours..." She said, looking at the dog. Raiden reached for the dog and stopped. You'd better not do what I think you're about to. "Sweetheart...keep Borris...he's the only one besides Hayden who loves you anymore..." He said. "Really?" Asked Phoebe, picking up Borris. "Raiden, NO. Take your fleabag with you. I don't want to see anything of yours ever again." I said. I didn't want that dog here. I barely wanted it when Raiden walked in with it a year ago. I was about to pick up the dog and give it to Raiden, when He smacked me in the hand, and glared at me. "You can kick me out, you can take your daughter's father away, but I will not let you take away her only companion." He said. Ugh, what an asshole. "Fine. The dog can stay. But don't you EVER come back. You hear me?" I yelled. Raiden just glanced over to Phoebe, who was holding the dog. He stood up, and rolled the 2 suitcases with his stuff away. "No promises..." He muttered, as he walked away._

 **Present Day (Phoebe's POV)**

I glared at my mother, as she finished the story. "And...that's why...I kicked your father out..." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "In all honesty...sweetheart...I'm the one who called your father in the first place..." She said. My eyes widened. "What?" I questioned. She just nodded. "I called him...asking him to come back...sniff...I...miss him...just as much as you do..." She said, wiping her nose. "But...when I asked him...he requested an apology...and...my stupid ego got the better of me...I yelled at him that I deserved the apology...and..." She just started bawling. I felt really bad for raping her now. "I...don't even know...if you even love me...anymore..." She said, wiping more tears from her eyes. I just felt like an asshole now. I hugged her, our breasts mashing together. "It's okay, mom...I...forgive you..." I said, tearing up myself a little. My mom looked at me in astonishment. "Sniffle...y-you do..?" She asked, wiping more tears from her eyes. I just nodded. "Yeah, you're my mom and you've always been there for me in your own way. That's why I forgive you..." I said. My mom just hugged me back. My mom then looked down, and saw that the dildo was still touching her pussy. "Erm...Phoebe...now that we're okay again...could you maybe..." I then shushed her, grabbed her ass, and thrusted the phony cock into her nether reaches, and I just bellowed out as loudly and angrily as I could, "BUT I'LL NEVER...! EVER...! EVER FOR LIFE...! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR BREAKING UP WITH DADDY!" Me and my mom then screamed with pleasure, as we blew our love juices all over her bed, drenching the area between our legs. We then both panted, as I had just blew through both of our energy in a split second. I just glared at my mother, and she just spoke up. "Haah... Okay... Mmm... Alright... Haahh... Yeah... I-I really deserved that... I won't forget my punishment from you." She said, looking me in the eyes. Now's my chance. "Oh..but you will...this was all just a dream, you know..." I said. She then looked at me confused, and I used Hypnosis to make her fall asleep instantly. I then kissed her on the lips, and got up, and got my pajamas from behind the doorframe. I COULD have made her know this was real, but she didn't deserve the pleasure...'

 **The next morning**

I heard a knock on the door. What? It's like 7 in the morning...who comes over at THIS time of day..? I opened it up, and saw my father, standing there. "Shh...hey pumkin..." He whispered. "Dad..?" I asked, a bit confused. "What're you doing here?" I wondered. "I wanted to take you out to do something...but I can't let your mother know..., so let's go now..." He said. Then, before I could tell him what happened last night, he gasped. I looked behind me, and I saw my mom, in sweats and a tank top, leaning into the main hallway. She walked past me to my father, staring him right in the eyes. He braced himself, ready for some kind of assault. But then, something happened that me and my father didn't expect. My mom leaned into his chest, hugged him, and started crying. He looked at me, and I just gave a sheepish smile. He embraced my mother, and rubbed her back. "There...there...what's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him. "I'm...so sorry..." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't have thrown you out that afternoon...I'm...I.." She just started crying again. My dad just looked at her. "What caused this change of heart..?" He asked. My mom rubbed her eyes, and looked up. "Sniff...I had a dream last night...that Phoebe was distressed and tormented...sniff...so much...that she-hic...raped me..." She said, wiping more tears off her eyes. My father then glared over at me. "Oh, really..?" He said, giving me a nasty look. I just gave the most innocent-looking face I could. My mother just kept crying and crying. "Phoebe? May I speak with you... privately...?" He asked. I just nodded, and walked into the next room. My father then walked into the same room as me, and knelt down. "You raped your mother?!" He whispered, obviously a bit mad. "Hey, I made her regret leaving you! She loves you again!" I whispered, trying to explain myself. My dad just stood up, and looked away from me. "Yeah... but you still shouldn't have done that. Next time, I won't be so forgiving..." He said. We then walked into the main hallway again, and my mother just looked at my father. She then walked up to him, and hugged him again. "I'm sorry I let my ego get the best of me, sweaty..." She said, still a little teary. "Do you think... we could be back together as a family... maybe...?" She asked, smiling at my father. My father just looked over at me, and I smiled and nodded. "Yes... sweetheart... I'll move back in..." He said. My mother just smiled, and they hugged. They then let go. "Hmpf...that dream is what you get for letting go of me..." My father taunted. My mother then scoffed. "Humph...you forgot our anniversary, asshole!" She said. They then just started bickering, just like they used to, with my mom doing her impression of my dad and vice versa. Their terrible impressions of each other just made me laugh. They then looked over at me, and started laughing too. Eventually, we cooled down, and we all just went to the living room to watch a movie as a family again, just as we had a year ago.

 **Later that night**

I sat in Hayden's room, having a sleepover, as I finished explaining what a crazy couple days it's been for me. "Wow...you raped your mom..?" She said, a bit intrigued. "Yeah, I know...It's weird, my dad already chewed me out about it." I said. Hayden just shook her head. "You're not alone, sister..." She said. My eyes shot open, and I looked over at her. "You did your mom?!" I yelled. She nodded. "Wow...coincidental...right?" I said. Hayden just nodded, and began the story. After the story, We talked about it for a little bit, and I curled up in Hayden's bed, right next to her. She then threw her arm over me. I looked back in confusion. "You know...we don't HAVE to go to bed yet..." She said. I was about to ask what she was talking about, and then I had noticed that Hayden had snuck her other hand up my nightgown and into my panties, rubbing my clit. "Oh...you slutty little kitty..." I said, as I turned around, and we made out as we fondled each other's pussies.

 **Meanwhile, In Phoebe's parent's room (Liana's POV)**

"Oh, yes! Fuck!" I yelled. I was having probably the best sex of my life, and it was with my one and only Raiden. My husband once again. "Oh, I've forgotten what this feels like...I shouldn't have broken up with you, hon...you know you're my man!" I yelled, feeling his cock slide in and out of my pussy. He just smirked, still sweating through the amazing sex I was giving him. "Yeah, babe...I know I am!" He said. He then screamed out, and he blew his load into my pussy. We then passed out from the ectasy.

 **The next morning (Phoebe's POV)**

I climbed into my room through the fire escape, with Hayden behind me. "You ready to watch our guns n' gorgeous marathon?" I asked. Guns n' Gorgeous was an old TV show from when our parents wee kids, and we loved it. It was about an Espeon girl who is beautiful, but no one ever took her seriously, so she took the life of a drug-dealer. And it was AWESOME! "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled, hopping into my window and closing it. We then walked into the living room, where we saw my parents, talking. "Hey mom, hey dad..." I said, a bit confused as to what they were talking about. They both looked at us. "Hey, Mr. and Ms. Shade!" Said Hayden, smiling and waving. The both just looked at me. "Phoebe...can we talk in private...please..?" They asked. I just sat down next to them. Hayden just backed out. "I...think I'll stick in Phoebe's room until you guys are done..." She said. When she was gone, my parents looked down at me, as I had sat in between them. "Sweetheart...me and your father had..erm...a "conversation" if you will..." My mom said. I just looked up at my mother. "And...sweetheart..." She said, putting her hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant..." Well, she just dropped an atom bomb there. "WHAT?!" I yelled, overreacting a bit, standing up. "You're PREGNANT?!" I screamed. My mother just nodded. "You're going to be a big sister, pumpkin..." Said my dad.

 **And there we go! Phew, this was a long one. Once again, thanks for the crazy support, and I'll see you next time. BAI! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I have RETURNED! BASK IN THE GLORY THAT IS NIGHTWITCHDARKLAW!**_

 _ **I'm just messin' with you all! It's awesome to be back! Sorry if I've been really inactive recently. Finals, school, Bass lessons, It's crazy. Don't worry, I'll be updating this story once a month now, maybe twice if I get enough time on my hands. ;) Also, quick announcement. Sexual Frustrations of a Shiny Suicune and Sexual Interests of a Shaymin, this fic's sister stories, have been moved over to** **ZYXA12-ReBornX7's page. Anyways, let's get started!**_

 **The next day**

I was busy working at our local video game shop, as I had recently gotten a job there. I was in the middle of re-stocking one of the shelves, when I heard the desk-bell ring. I walked over to the front desk, and pulled up the store website in case the customer needed help finding something. "Hi, can I help you?" I asked. I then got a clear view at the one asking. It was a female Mewtwo. "Uhm...yes...I'm looking for a certain statuette..?" She asked. "Certainly! Which one?" I said. Service with a smile, my boss always says. I helped her find the statuette she wanted, and she thanked me. "Hey, what's your name, anyways..?" She asked. I looked up. "Uhm...Phoebe." I said, reciting my name for the fifty trillionth time in my life. She nodded. "I thought I recognized you. I'm in your science class." She said. I tried to remember, but she didn't come to my memory. "Uhm...what's your name..?" I asked. She smiled. "Madison." She stated. I then remembered. "Oooh yeaaah..." I know who you are..." I said. "You sit right behind me, don't you?" I asked. She nodded. "Anyways, nice seeing you, I guess..." I said. She smiled, and left. I immediately went back to work, hoping my boss didn't see me chitty-chatting.

 **The next day, at school**

"Socket wrench..." Hayden said. I handed her the socket wrench. We were working on our science project, a dream reader. It allowed you to see what someone was dreaming. It was my idea, as dreams (Well, nightmares) were my specialty. "Screwdriver..." Said Hayden. I handed her the screwdriver. "Hey, Hayden..?" I asked. She just looked up at me. "Yeah, what is it..?" She questioned. "Have you met this one girl...I think her name was...Madison..?" I asked. Hayden just drove the screwdriver into the desk we were working on. "WHOA! What was THAT?!" I exclaimed. Hayden just glared up at me. "That bitch tried to steal Solityn from me, you know." She said. "What?! I had no idea..." I said, trying to pull the screwdriver out of the desk before the teacher saw. Damn, for a short little bugger, she's strong. "That stupid bitch...she...tried to bribe Sol to go on a date with her..." Hayden said, clenching the desk with all her might. I finally got the screwdriver out, but whacked myself with it in the eye in the process. "YOW!" I yelled. I rubbed my eye. Definitely gonna lave a mark. "How much was she gonna bribe him with..?" I asked. Hayden just glared at me. "$600." She said. I was dumbfounded. "Holy fuck, THAT much!?" I yelled. Everyone in the classroom just stared at us. I just smiled and waved. Everyone just went back to whatever they were working on. "What the fuck..." I whispered. Hayden just nodded. "I'd avoid her at all costs. She might try to steal Damian." She said. That was weird, because she seemed like a completely different person the day before. "That's...off..." I said. Hayden just glanced over at me. "I met her yesterday, and she didn't seem like that kind of person..." I said. Hayden just scoffed. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. Then she pulled out a fat wad of cash and asked Sol to go out with her." She said. I then pondered for a second. "Alright, I'll be careful." I said. "Good..." Said Hayden. "Hammer..." Hayden said. I handed her a hammer.

 **Later**

It was right after gym, and I was in the locker room. I was getting my gym clothes on, when I felt a really bad burning in my lower area. "Oh...f-fuck..." I said, clenching my pussy and kneeling down. Yup. Heat season. Fuck. I looked around, and noticed most of the other girls had the exact same reaction as I did, while the freshmen and sophomores all just didn't care. I waddled over to a bathroom stall, and locked myself in. I pulled down my panties, and went to town. I rubbed my womanhood to try and get the pain to go away. It wasn't working. Shit, I needed Damian. I went for my phone, but I realized it wasn't in my pocket. "Looking for something..?" I heard. I looked up, and saw Madison, holding my phone in her tail. I reached for it, but she pulled it away just before I could grab it. "Come on, Madison. Really?" I said. She just giggled. "Fine...you can have it back..." She said. She lowered her tail, but just as I was about to grab it, she pulled it away. "BUT you have to do something for me." She said. I got a bit pissed. "What do you mean?!" I yelled. She gave a devilish grin. "meet me behind the school." She said. I just reached for my phone, and she dropped it in my hand. "Done.." I said. She then went back into her stall. I then heard moaning where she was. Yup, definitely heat. I called up Damian and asked him if I could go up to his house after school. Afterwards, I went out to have gym class. This was going to be a fucking nightmare with this stupid heat.

 **After School**

I walked behind the school, like I promised Madison. I waited for a minute, and I heard footsteps. I got ready for whatever Madison had planned. But who came around the corner surprised me. "HAYDEN?!" I yelled. Hayden seemed just as surprised as I was. "Phoebe!?" She yelled. "What are YOU doing here?!" We yelled at the same time. We then heard a feminine laugh. We looked towards it, and we saw Madison sitting on the fire escape. "Well, you both showed up. That's good. You both can keep your word." She said. She then levitated down. We just stared blankly at her. "Now...you two know what this month is...right..?" She asked. We both reached down and grabbed out womanhoods. She laughed. "Yup...heat season...now..."She said, circling us. "You two have a man...however..I...do not..." She said. Her eyes then glowed, and we were stuck in place. "Now...which of you will dump your man for me..." She said. I gasped. "W-What?!" I yelled. I tried to strangle her, but as I stated before, I was frozen. She laughed evilly, and Hayden glared over at me. "You see?! I TOLD you she was crazy!" She said. I just glanced back at Madison. "Now tell me...who do I get. Damian...or Solityn...?" She asked, putting her fingers on the bottom of our chins. I struggled as hard as I could, but nothing. "Your not getting my man!" Yelled Hayden. "Same! Damian is the best thing to ever happen to me!" I yelled. Madison then put her fingers on her chin. "Oh dear...we have quite the predicament then...now...how to satisfy my heat then...?" She said. She then smiled evilly. "Ooh...I know..." She said. I then unwillingly laid down, and so did Hayden. She then used Psycho cut to slice our clothed off. "Now...grind your pussies together..." She said. We then unwillingly started to push towards each other. Eventually, our snatches met, and we started bumping clits. It was pleasurable, but it was against my will, so I hated it. Eventually, we were able to look up, and noticed that Madison was naked, holding a triple-dildo. "Hmpf...now...let's have some fun, shall we..?" She said. She made us stop grinding, and lined us up so that she could put the triple dildo into our womanhoods. She then put the last fake cock into her pussy. She then forced us to all use the dildo, fucking all three of us at once. "Oooh...YES!" She yelled. Me and Hayden were moaning and groaning in unwilling pleasure. Eventually, we all came, and blasted our love juices onto the concrete. Madison then released us from our Psychic prison. "Ahh...there we are..." She said. We sat up, and looked up at her. "Now...you two had better show up every day for this..." She said. "Why?!" We yelled. She pointed up to the fire escape she was sitting on, and we saw a camera. "I will post that whole session on the internet if you don't..." She said. Me and Hayden looked at each other in horror. "Now...I hope your pussies are ready for some real fun for the next little while..." She said. She then walked out, naked, laughing maniacally. We just sat there, dumbstruck.

 _ **Sorry if this one seemed a bit short, just trying to get back into the swing of things. Anyways, CIAO! :)**_


End file.
